


Day 5 (Tropes)

by Funqpop



Series: Kuzuhina week 2019 Funqpop [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Dare (Mentioned), Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fuyuhiko's dad is actually a big ol' sweetie, Kissing, Kuzuhina Week 2019, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamorous relationship, Protective Mom, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet Father, Texting, Truth or Dare (Mentioned), You'll see who he got his anger issues from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: Hajime Hinata and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu are fake dating as a dare, little do they know that they'll be enjoying every minute of it. Luckily their friends Ibuki, Peko, and Chiaki are going to help them out with feelings.





	1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For the texting part of this fanfiction:  
> \-------------------------------------  
> FK = Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu
> 
> HH = Hajime Hinata
> 
> PP = Peko Pekoyami
> 
> IM = Ibuki Mioda
> 
> CN = Chiaki Nanami

Hajime Hinata and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu were dared to 'date' by the idiotic Kazuichi Souda. They don't know the first thing about dating though so they decided to ask Chiaki Nanami, Ibuki Mioda, and Peko Pekoyami since they're all dating each other, they're the only people in the school who're in a polyamorous relationship and all sharing the same soulmate mark. They all decided to make a group for this so they could all text each other. However, the two had a time crunch since Fuyuhiko's parents wanted to meet Fuyuhiko's supposed boyfriend and Peko's actual girlfriends. If the two couldn't get things together then they'd fail the dare and there was supposed to be a punishment of some sort according to Kazuichi. Everyone was in their own room and Peko sent the first text message.

|Operation Get This Dare To Work|  
PP: Okay everyone, we should first give these two the basics on a romantic relationship.

IM: AGREED! First of all you two need to hold hands like a cute couple!

FK: The fuck? There's nothing cute in this!

CN: Well still, holding hands and kissing are normal things to do when dating.

HH: Ya, I did some research and I think the easiest thing is holding hands.

FK: Well I guess we can start there... But no kissing! I'm saving my first kiss.

IM: Awwwww~! Fuyuhiko doesn't seem like the Hopeless Romantic type but Ibuki guesses she's wrong!

FK: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

HH: Calm down or else I'll come over there now to practice instead of later.

FK: ... Fine, but it's only because I need to get my homework done before we do any of this.

PP: True, academics are very important.

CH: I'll be talking to Hajime in a moment, we're going to be studying for a bit since we both finished our homework during class.

FK: Lucky.

IM: Just like Nagito~!

Soon after that conversation, Chiaki came to Hajime's door. They studied for a bit and then Chiaki brought up a certain topic. "So do you know who shares your mark yet?" Chiaki looks at Hajime, who seemed to be on the alert with that question. "Uh... No... I haven't even checked to see what my mark is." He admitted, which meant he didn't even know where it was. "Well you should go check, maybe you've seen it before!" Chiaki pushed him to a bathroom in his dorm. He checked everywhere, there seemed to be a weird mark of sorts on his belly. It was in the middle of the front and the left side and it was in the shape of the body of a boat. He didn't recognize the mark but he shrugged.

"Master, should we check to see if anyone has located your soulmate?" Peko asked, looking into his room as he was working. "You can, I'll finish this up and then go to Hajime's." He semi-snarls, his work was giving him a headache. Peko nods and goes to the group chat for the Poly, the other two were helping her and Fuyuhiko find his soulmate.

|Peko's favorite girls|  
PP: Have any of you found the boat on the left side of someone's stomach?

CH: I think I have.

IM: Oh?

PP: Who is it?

CH: You won't believe this but... It's Hajime. He just checked to see what his mark looked like for the first time. He told me about it.

IM: IBUKI IS EXCITED!

PP: What should we do...?

IM: We shouldn't tell them yet! Ibuki wants to see how things playout for the next few days!

PP: Okay... We should tell them before the dare ends though.

CH: I agree with you Peko.

Chiaki left the room. She was going to go nap after all the school and studying. Fuyuhiko finished soon after she left, he was getting ready to deal with practicing to be boyfriends with Hajime. Peko wished him well and saw him off, knowing what might happen and feeling happy they finally found his soulmate even if he didn't know he did yet. Ibuki was coming over for a sleepover that night so she had to get the house ready for her favorite hyper person. This was just the start of many crazy antics that were about to ensue throughout the timeline of events that would lead up to Fuyuhiko realizing that he was going on an amazing journey of love.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Hajime Hinata are practicing being fake boyfriends, Hajime is gaining some feelings he didn't know he'd get, and Fuyuhiko is in denial of the feelings he has started to develop.

Fuyuhiko knocks on Hajime's door, tapping his foot. Hajime answers soon after by opening the door and letting him in happily. After closing his door he sits on his bed, looking over at Fuyuhiko. "So where should we start?" Hajime asks, patting the spot next to him on his bed to tell Fuyuhiko he can sit down with him on the bed. Fuyuhiko sighed and sat down. "I guess holding hands? We need to get used to it I suppose." Fuyuhiko said, grabbing Hajime's hand. "Once we get used to this we can try out lacing our fingers together too, that's another normal couple thing." Hajime smiled at Fuyuhiko, his grip was soft compared to Fuyuhiko's. Fuyuhiko was looking away and just getting used to the feel, Hajime was quickly growing to like holding Fuyuhiko's hand. Fuyuhiko's grip loosened and he suddenly laced their fingers together, Hajime liked this. Hajime took out his phone to look at the group chat while Fuyuhiko looked away to hide his blush.

"Well... What should we practice after this?" Fuyuhiko asked, he honestly didn't know what they had to practice next. Hajime thought about this for a moment. "Either kissing or being lovey-dovey." He chuckles. Fuyuhiko blushed and didn't know which was worse. They could practice kisses that weren't on the lips but he was saving his kiss for his soulmate... He could also try to be lovey-dovey but that might embarrass him... "If it's not kisses on the lips then we can do that first, but we can also TRY to be lovey-dovey first if you'd like." Once he finished that sentence he felt Hajime's other hand pull his face towards him, he then felt something soft on his forehead. Fuyuhiko's face grew warm as he realized Hajime just kissed him on the forehead! He wasn't ready and he didn't understand why he felt a tingling in his stomach and his heart doing flips. He just let it happen, Hajime was giving Fuyuhiko kisses all over as Fuyuhiko's blush grew. Hajime stopped when the last spot he could give Fuyuhiko a kiss was his lips, he just stared at Fuyuhiko as he felt a growing need to kiss him on the lips...

Fuyuhiko pushed Hajime away with a pout, he didn't like feeling the way Hajime made him feel when they were extremely close to each other."W-Well I guess we'll do practice flirting next, that's lovey-dovey I guess..." Fuyuhiko said, clearing his throat. "Well~" Hajime tilted Fuyuhiko's head up, "I think I got myself a catch when you agreed to be with me~" He cooed. Fuyuhiko blushed harder, not knowing what to do in this situation. "Well... I must have agreed to date an angel cause you're one of the most amazing beings I've ever seen~" He smirked up at Hajime, and now Hajime was blushing. Hajime didn't think Fuyuhiko would be able to pull off flirting THIS well... He was pleasantly surprised.

They continued to practice like this for a few days. One of those days Fuyuhiko tried to give Hajime kisses but he just got way too flustered. The two had growing feelings and only Hajime actually knew that he liked Fuyuhiko in the way they were supposed to act, this made it easier for Hajime. Fuyuhiko, however, didn't realize he was crushing on Hajime. He was a bit dumb when it came to romance so he never really knew how it felt to like someone in that fashion.


	3. Chapter 3: The Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'pretend' boyfriends and Polyamorous Girlfriends are having Diner with Fuyuhiko's father. How will it end? Will the two finally get together? Is the writer going to sob from how much they love this? We'll just have to find out in this chapter now, won't we!

It was now the day of the diner with Fuyuhiko's father. Hajime was nervous about what Fuyuhiko's father would say, he was honestly scared about what his father was like. Fuyuhiko and Peko, however, knew how Fuyuhiko's dad was like and knew Hajime wouldn't have a single problem. Peko and Chiaki were worried about if they'd find out about the marks or not, Ibuki was hyped to tell them AT dinner since she had her own little plan.

Hajime knocked on the door of the house that Fuyuhiko and Peko lived in. He was greeted with Fuyuhiko, he was panting and seemed to try and get to the door first. "Hajime, w-welcome!" He greeted breathly and moved to let him in. Hajime talked in and a tall buff man suddenly stood in front of him, his arms crossed as he looked down at Hajime. "H-Hello, sir..." Hajime nervously greeted the man. "HAHAHA! Hello Hajime! Fuyuhiko, Peko, and her girlfriends have told me a lot about you! Can I hug you?" He had a deep laugh. "Uh... Y-Ya?" Hajime said, he was so confused... Mr. Kuzuryu pulled Hajime into a bear hug, he almost crushed Hajime probably. "I can already tell you'll treat my strawberry boy well!" Mr. Kuzuryu chuckled. "Dad stop!" Fuyuhiko groaned, he hated that his dad always called him that. "Strawberry boy?" Hajime asks, confused as to what could give such a sour person a name like that. "He just loves strawberries, him and I used to pick them from the garden all the time! Plus he's truly a very sweet boy, but I'm sure you know that already. Also Hajime, you can call me dad. I'm sure you and Fuyuhiko will have a nice long relationship, I can feel it in my gut!" He grins at Hajime. Fuyuhiko escaped to the dinner table, embarrassed.

After a while they had dinner. Mr. Kuzuryu talked to Hajime, Chiaki, and Ibuki about Fuyuhiko and Peko's childhood and what they all used to do. The two were being thoroughly embarrassed while the other three thought it was all super sweet. "So, are you two Soulmates?" Fuyuhiko's father asked Hajime and Fuyuhiko. The two just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "YEP! Ibuki says they're good fitting soulmates!" Ibuki chimed in, she was excited to get things going finally. "I'm so happy Fuyuhiko finally found someone with the same boat birthmark." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. Hajime's eyes widened for a moment but he regained his cool. "Yep! I needed to ask Fuyuhiko something real quick, excuse us." He said, pulling Fuyuhiko away.

"Did you really need to ask me something?" Fuyuhiko asked, obviously confused. "Show me your mark." He asked. Fuyuhiko was obviously put off but he did so. Hajime blushed slightly, he recognized that mark anywhere! "Fuyuhiko..." He showed him the mark on his belly. The two just pulled their shirts down and looked at each other. They both blushed when they finally realized what they've just found out. "Y-You're my..." Fuyuhiko stuttered. "Does that mean..." Hajime was awestruck. "Can I kiss you?" Hajime asked, putting his hands on Fuyuhiko's shoulders. "I-I... I guess so? I mean, I did say I was saving it for my Soulmate." He smirked a bit nervously. Hajime kissed Fuyuhiko on the lips, he felt like he's been holding back for so so long. Fuyuhiko kissed back not long after, they just kissed for a few minutes. They were both melting, they loved kissing the other so much... They pulled away and smiled at each other. "Guess this means we're going to date for real huh?" Fuyuhiko smirked. "Only if you're cool with it cause I'd be more then happy to be with you." He grins, kissing Fuyuhiko's forehead.

The rest of the night was great, everyone had a good time. Mr. Kuzuryu said it was fine if they all slept over. So Fuyuhiko and Hajime cuddled and kissed for the rest of the night. The other three cuddled, played games, and watched movies. It was the best night for everyone, that much was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4: The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. We shall see what Hajime and Fuyuhiko plan for the future and what they shall do.  
> (There is a time skip of 10 years from the last chapter to now by the way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the texting part of this fanfiction:  
> \-------------------------------------  
> FK = Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu
> 
> HH = Hajime Hinata
> 
> PP = Peko Pekoyami
> 
> IM = Ibuki Mioda
> 
> CN = Chiaki Nanami

Fuyuhiko and Hajime had gotten married and were living together. They took over the business of Fuyuhiko's parents, the two retired. Fuyuhiko's mother turned out to act like Fuyuhiko to what Hajime knows. The mother and father were old now and lived in the base with Fuyuhiko and Hajime still. The two couldn't ask for a better life, they had each other and that's really all they needed. The two ended up adopting two amazing children, Zia and Joey. They were a big happy family!

Peko, Chiaki, and Ibuki lived with their 2 daughters. It may be hard for them financially but they get by and they're all happy. The daughters loved their 2 moms and they were proud to be in this family!

This is wasn't the end of the story though. A very tragic accident happen a few years after that changed Fuyuhiko's world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction! I loved writing it and this was somewhat of a coping-fic cause I was having a rough time while writing this one.
> 
> By the way, if you want to know what happens after this chapter, read what I posted Day 2 of KuzuHina Week 2019.


End file.
